Lights Out
by ChiaroscuroEffect
Summary: Romano/Spain. PWP. Spain wants to try something. Romano is willing to indulge him.


**Lights Out**

ChiaroscuroEffect

Summary: Romano/Spain. PWP. Spain wants to try something. Romano is willing to indulge him.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Rating: M.

The world went dark.

Spain was a little nervous. He'd asked for this, yes, and his Roma was willing, but still, he couldn't see, and…and…

Fingers running through his hair, as the knot on the blindfold was finished.

"You all right, bastard…?" came Romano's voice. "Don't tell me you're so dumb you forgot your safe word again." Despite the words, his tone was soft, maybe even fond. Spain let out a short breath.

"I remember, Roma, it's 'scones'. I'm okay."

He heard a hum of acknowledgement, and then his arms were being pulled up to the headboard.

"Handcuffs?"

"No, you pull too much. Even with the fluffy ones you hurt your wrists." He heard the sound of fabric. "I'm just going to tie you up."

Oh. Ohhh…he bit his lip a little, feeling a little tingle of arousal as he was secured. Whatever Romano was using, it was rough, in a pleasant way. He'd probably end up with chafed wrists, and really, he thought, the idea of it shouldn't turn him on so much.

"There we go…" The Italian pulled on them, apparently satisfied. "You're going to be good for me, now, aren't you?"

"Yes …"

"Good boy," Romano breathed in his ear, and this time the tingle was worse. Better. Something. He could feel his cock start to take interest, and he fidgeted a little.

His lover was gone for a moment, and then back, running a slim hand over the front of Spain's pants. He arched into it, but Romano only used the tips of his fingers to tease, before leaning over to kiss him, slowly, thoroughly, making him pant into his lover's mouth as the other man finally pressed his hand flat against the growing bulge.

"Eager," he felt, murmured into his mouth. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Boss Spain liked this…" He couldn't control his hips at those words, and pressed into the warm palm cupping him.

Lips were on his again, and Roma's mouth was moving against his, tongues pressing together, slipping, as his cock hardened under that warm hand. It felt good, he could feel his body warming, the world reduced to him, and Romano, and what Romano was doing to him. He wasn't nervous anymore.

"I bet you could get off just like this," a hot tongue traced over his ear. "Couldn't you?" He shivered, because with Roma sounding like that, it was a possibility. He felt the other man's weight shift, making the bed squeak a little, before the Italian straddled him, clever fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, until he could feel his chest bared. He heard Romano suck in a little breath.

He felt him move, but the hot mouth on his nipple was a surprise. He let out a soft moan, and then fingers were on the other, pinching a little, rubbing, as his tongue traced little circles over the one now caught in his teeth.

He pressed up, his cock rubbing against Romano's ass, settling in the crack of it as his hips moved. It was allowed for a few short moments before his partner pulled away, but not before shifting and grinding their cocks together for a few glorious seconds.

Romano was hard too. He whimpered, wanting the contact back, unable to see where his lover had gotten to.

"I wish you could see yourself like this." From the sound of things, he was over by the nightstand. He felt weight on the edge of the bed, and then nimble fingers undoing his pants. The zipper made a strange noise. "You're such a slut for me." The words only made it worse, even as his pants were removed, and then his boxers. "Poor Boss Spain, all hot and bothered…just from a little bit of teasing? You can't want it that bad…?"

"Yes, yes…Roma, please…"

"What do you want?"

He struggled against the bonds, panting. "You, want you in me…want it now!"

"Not yet."

He moaned his disappointment, even as Romano's hand closed over his hard cock and pumped him, once, twice.

"Let's see how much of a slut you really are for me, Boss…" That teasing hand moved, playing for a moment with his balls, fingers skating over his perineum until they reached their goal. It was weird, feeling it but not seeing, and his sense of Romano limited to those infuriatingly light touches.

He heard a popping sound, and then smelled vanilla, and then the touch was back, fingers rubbing over his entrance. They were slick, and Spain finally put two and two together.

"Ahhhh…" he sighed, as Romano's middle finger dipped into him, wet with lube. Then he felt himself being pushed back, one leg draped over Romano's, the other up on his lover's shoulder. He could feel cloth against the back of his thighs, and then he was being stretched, two fingers sliding into him as he tried to relax for them. The Italian's other hand groped and kneaded his ass. "Ah, yessss…"

"You're so tight, Spain…" Those long, elegant fingers scissored within him, and he moaned. "Imagine how tight you'll be around me…"

Oh…he couldn't help it, he pushed back against the fingers in him (three now?), ignoring the pain, anything that would get him there faster…anything that would get Roma in him…

"Stop that," was punctuated with a slap on the ass, which really didn't help matters. Romano actually sounded kind of smug. "You said you'd be good."

"But Romaaaa…" he whined.

"Just for that…" The fingers went deeper, searching, and then brushed over that one spot…

"Ahh! Yes…" His body reacted for him, trying to push back again, to hit his prostate. He could feel the burn of whatever Romano had used on his wrists, and his lover pulled back just enough so that those teasing fingers were tantalizingly close, but not enough, not enough…

"I think that's good enough." Romano deliberately stroked over his prostate with the tip of one finger before withdrawing them. He shuddered, painfully hard.

"Roma…"

"Turn over. I want you on your knees." He managed it, with a little help from Romano, who could see the ropes, and knew how they were tied. He could feel a blush on his face, knowing how exposed he was to the man behind him, ass in the air, hard cock framed by his thighs, prepared and needy…

"Beautiful," he heard Romano whisper. He thought maybe the other man was touching himself, a little. "Look at you, all spread out for me like this…"

"Please, please…Roma, need you…" He was babbling, he knew, but oh he wanted this and now, and Romano was being such a tease, and-

And then he could feel Romano's hand on his hip, and he could feel what could only be the head of Romano's cock pressing inside him, slowly.

Too slowly. He pushed back, stifling the yelp of pain. Romano stilled, then finished sheathing himself in one smooth movement and then held still, hands cupping and squeezing his ass, one of them still a little slippery feeling, waiting for him to adjust. He could feel the fabric of the other man's pants against him.

"Roma…move, please…" He pressed his hips back, feeling Romano slide out, and then back in, pressing past tight rings of muscle. He squeezed tight around him, and was rewarded with a curse, a slap to his ass, and a much quicker pace. In and out and Spain was rocking with him, lost in the feeling of it.

Romano changed his angle then, and he gasped, feeling him drag over his neglected prostate.

"There we are," Romano panted. "That's what you wanted…" The Italian paused for a moment, grinding his cock against that one…good…spot…before resuming his thrusting.

"Ohhh, yes, Roma, just like that…" He felt one hand leave his ass and go to his straining erection instead, fingers tightening at the end of each stroke. He was so close…so close, and Roma was giving him just what he needed…

He came, Romano's hand moving over his cock, feeling Romano still thrusting inside him as his knees gave out. He sighed in satisfaction, moving as best he could and clenching around his lover to help him finish too. It only took a minute or so.

"Fuck, Spain…" Romano pulled himself out, and then there was fumbling with the ropes, and then off came the blindfold. He blinked in the sudden light, and wound his arms around his Roma before he could get away.

There was a tsk-ing sound, and he looked up, seeing the frown on his lover's face. "You always end up hurting your wrists when I tie you up."

"But I really like it when you do," he said, still blinking a little. "Maybe I'll try it on you next time."

"O-oh? Not that I'm interested or anything, bastard…"

He pulled Romano close, ignoring the half-hearted protesting. "Of course not. Now…sleep…?"

"We have to clean up first! Spain…? Spain! …bastard..."

A/N: Romano let the safe word be tomato once. It didn't end well.


End file.
